Steamy relations
by cariad33
Summary: Ianto is pissed of with Jack and goes looking for a way to get back at him. NOT FOR JANTO FANS! I'm not to fond of John and Ianto, but I am never one to turn down a challenge! contains explicit M/M sex.


"Hey Eye-Candy! Didn't think you would be the one to visit me."John exclaimed as Ianto walked through the door  
"Yeah. Well, I am. Jack's busy." He said casualy  
"I would ask 'What's your problem' but I can already see what you problem. It looks to be a very _big_ problem. So, what? Jack not up for a shag? _That_ would be new." John smirked  
"Well, earlier you suggested a threesome. So did Jack actually, but I'm pissed off with him, so I was thinking, 'what would be a way to annoy him or make him angry? I know. Sleeping with his ex without him.' " Ianto explained, returning John's smile.  
"I can see why he likes you."  
"I can see you like me. Looks like I'm not the only one with a _big_ problem. "  
"Your place or mine. Although I must warn you mines not very big, one of thewalls is completely see-through and there's lots of CCTV." John stared at Ianto with lust filled eyes.  
"Mine. But I must warn you, there is a lot of CCTV and microphones hidden around it. He thinks I don't know..." Ianto said, opening the door to John's cell.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Nice place Eye-Candy. I really lo-" John was cut off by Ianto pushing him against the back of the door and kissing him hungrily. John pulled Ianto flush against him, moaning as he felt his erection push into his thigh.  
"Do you have a bed" John paused too breath "or do you like it rough against walls and stuff?" John asked before ramming his tongue down Ianto's throat.  
"Hmm... I like it rough against walls, I like it rough with a bed and I like just a fuck. So which do you prefer. Captain." Ianto whispered in John's ear once his mouth no longer had Johns tongue in it.  
"I like it rough. The location, up to you."  
"How about: the wall, then the bed, then the table, then the floor, then the wall again and then the shower?That is if you can take having sex at least 6 times in a row. After all we do have about 3 hours before Jack realises we are both missing and finds us..."  
" Then what are you waitin' for?! Strip!"  
"Yes, sir" Ianto replied with a wink

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Faster! Harder! Are come on, Captain! Fuck me into the wall!" Ianto shouted as he slowly reach his climax. John changed his angle slightly so he his Ianto's prostate on every thrust and gain speed. Ianto moaned loudly.  
"How's that Eye-Candy? Am I better than Jack? Who is it who you want right now? Who is is you want to fuck you? be inside of you? fill you?"  
"You! I want you! I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me. I want you to fill me with your come! Your way better than Jack! Way better..."  
"That's right, Eye-Candy. Now come for me!"  
"Arrggh! John! John! Captain! John! John! Fucking hell! Arg.. Shit..." Ianto screamed loudly  
"Oh, goddess! Ianto! Your so tight when you come! Shit! Eye-Candy! Ianto! Ianto..!"

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TWT WTW TW TW TW

"Untie me! I need... I need" John said glancing as his wrists tied together with a tie, then looked at Ianto, his lovely lip wrapped around his cock. Ianto replied by humming something that was suppose be a nah- huh, making John moan loudly.

"Just you wait... Till... I am fucking you on the table..." John screamed before coming in Ianto's mouth

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW WTW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Hey! I though you were suppose to be fucking me!" Ianto accused  
"I was, but then the plan changed. You shouldn't have teased me with not being able to touch you. Now I am teasing you." John said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"By riding me, with my wrists tied and a dildo up my ass?"  
"Yep. Is it working?"  
"Yes. Does this dildo vibrate?"

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Oh god! Ianto! Lemme touch you!" John shouted as he watched Ianto fuck him self on the floor, first with his fingers, then with the vibrating dildo. Ianto got up off the floor and walked over to him. He sat on John's lap and kissed him  
"This is your reward" he murmured against John's lips  
"What for?" He asked gently, nudging Ianto's nose with his  
"For being better than Jack and understanding"  
"Anytime, Eye-Candy" John said before slowly teasing Ianto's body

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"You ok?"  
"Yeah. Close, you?"  
"Yeah. Together?  
"Sure, one... Two... Three!

"That was amazing, Eye-Candy!" John said, running his fingers through Ianto's hair  
"Yeah, it was." Ianto said, moving off John's chest to kiss him passionately  
"Can we just stay here for a while?"  
"Sure. Or we could go to the bed if you would prefer. Jack will find us soon anyway." Ianto said affectionately.  
"Thanks that would be nice"

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"I'm coming, I'm coming!' Ianto bellowed, stumbling towards the door. He opened the door a little to see who it was before opening it completely "what do you want Jack?"

"Is John here?" He asked, not even saying hello to Ianto

"Might be. Why do you care?"

"Why do you?"jack quickly replied.

John walked up behind Ianto and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and nuzzled his neck before asking "you ok, babe?" To Ianto

"Yeah, jack was looking for you. You can come in by the way." Ianto said, stepping as side. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
